Saga of the Mystic Warriors
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Cye is captured by Sakora, Mystic Warrior of the Night and to get him back the other Ronins receive help from the rest of the Mystic Warriors
1. Character Guide

Character Guide:   
  
Sakura  
  
19 years old  
  
Red hair  
  
Hazel eyes  
  
Armor: Night  
  
Color: Jet black  
  
Special Attack: Night Screen Strike  
  
Symbol/Kanji: Eternity/Eitai  
  
Kiseki (Lidiya)  
  
19 years old  
  
Light brown hair  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Armor: Stars  
  
Color: Yellow  
  
Special Attack: Star Ribbon Cut  
  
Symbol/Kanji: Intelligence/Rikou  
  
Kirei (Catriona)  
  
18 years old  
  
Blonde hair  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Armor: Smoke  
  
Color: Grey  
  
Special Attack: Smoke Energy Blast  
  
Symbol/Kanji: Rapture/Yorokobi  
  
Sugoshi (Anfissa)  
  
21 years old  
  
Black hair  
  
Green eyes  
  
Armor: Earth  
  
Color: Brown  
  
Special Attack: Earthquake Smasher  
  
Symbol/Kanji: Luck/Kouun  
  
Satori (Petra)  
  
20 years old  
  
Grey hair  
  
Violet eyes  
  
Armor: Air  
  
Color: Blue & White  
  
Special Attack: Cloud Burst  
  
Symbol/Kanji: Happiness/Yukai 


	2. Default Chapter

Note: The Mystic Warriors are my own creation and they are: Sakora (Night), Lidiya (Stars), Catriona (Smoke), Anfissa (Earth) and Petra (Air). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cye fought back as best as he could but it was useless. The warrior in the jet black armor was coming fast and hard. It was wearing him out.  
  
"Night Screen Strike," the warrior said, holding up the sword in its hand.  
  
Just as it struck him, he sat straight up in bed. He was covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Thank God it was just a dream," he said to himself as he looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:30. "I'm going out for some air."  
  
He got dressed and went down the stairs. Ryo was on the couch, after coming in late from a night of patrolling. He woke up as Cye opened the front door, preparing to go out.  
  
"Where are you going Cye?" he asked, lifting up on one elbow. "It's kinda late."  
  
"Just getting some air," Cye told him. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Ryo watched as the door closed and then fell back to sleep. Cye walked through the woods, heading for the city. Above him in the trees, a girl watched him.  
  
"Now's my chance to capture one of the Ronins," she said. "The others won't expect a thing."  
  
Cye whirled around as she jumped down behind him. She was dressed in the jet black armor that was in his dream and held a sword in her hand.  
  
"Hello Torrent," she said, advancing on him. "My master would like to talk to you."  
  
"I don't think so," Cye said. "Armor of Torrent, dao jin."  
  
"Night Screen Strike."  
  
He was struck before he could donn his armor. He was sent flying into a tree, where he layed dazed. At the house, Ryo heard the blast, nearly falling off the couch. The others came running down the stairs.  
  
"What in the world?" Sage asked as they joined Ryo at the door. "Where's Cye?"  
  
"He couldn't sleep and went out for some air," Ryo said. "You don't think...?"  
  
They didn't think anymore. They flew out of the house towards the woods. Cye had fallen into unconscious and Sakora had just slung him over her shoulder when the others ran into the clearing.  
  
"Drop him, whoever you are?" Rowen ordered.  
  
"Sorry, Talpa has some business with him," she said and disappeared with Cye, but a small black ball landed on the ground.  
  
"Who was that?" Kento asked.  
  
Sage had already picked up the ball and was looking at it. It opened and Talpa appeared.  
  
"I see you've met my newest warrior," Talpa said. "And that she has captured one of you. I want the rest of the armor or he'll die."  
  
"Where did she come from?" Ryo wondered. "I've never seen armor like that."  
  
"We can explain everything," a voice said from behind them.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They looked behind them and saw four girls coming toward them.  
  
"The one that captured your friend used to be our leader until Talpa brainwashed her," the lead girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'm Lidiya, Mystic Warrior of the Stars. This is Catriona, Mystic Warrior of Smoke; Anfissa, Mystic Warrior of Earth and Petra, Mystic Warrior of the Air."  
  
While they headed back to the house, Sakora had reappeared in Talpa's throne room with Cye, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Good work, Sakora," Talpa said appearing near the chair in the middle of the room. "Leave him and go rest."  
  
She nodded and dropped Cye on the floor. The hardness of the floor roused him and when he realized where he was, he jumped to his feet.  
  
"You've got nowhere to go, Torrent," Talpa said, walking towards him. "You're mine now."  
  
"The others will find me, Talpa," Cye said.  
  
"I'm hoping they will," Talpa said.  
  
Vines came out of his hands and wrapped around Cye and sent him back against the wall, hard. When they disappeared, he was chained against the wall. Back at the house, Mia was waiting for the guys when they got back and was surprised to see they had company. Pretty soon, they were sitting down, talking.  
  
"We were on our way here when we were attacked by Dynasty Soliders," Lidiya explained. "The Warlord of Venom was able to poison Sakora enough to knock her out and then he disappeared with her. Two days later, we were attacked again, but it was Sakora this time. Talpa had brainwashed her, turning her against us. We finally made it here so we can ask for your help and now I see that you'll need all the help you can get to get your friend back."  
  
"We need to go after them and get Cye and Sakora back if we can," Ryo said.  
  
They agreed and decided to set out for Talpa's castle at once. At the castle, Cye was still tightly chained to the throne room wall. In her chambers, Sakora was meditating when old memories started flowing back to her. The good times she had with the others and then the fight with Szypeth and then everything was blackened, as if a void in her life.  
  
"Sakora, Talpa wants to see you," Dais said coming in, interrupting her meditation.  
  
She nodded and left for the throne room. She was starting to remember more and more of her real life and wanted to get out of here, but she still was somewhat still under Talpa's control and was obeying him still.  
  
"Sakora, the other Ronins and Mystic Warriors are on their way here now," Talpa said as soon as she entered the room.  
  
"I don't think I'll do anything more that you want," Sakora said, suddenly remembering everything.  
  
She donned her armor and cut down Cye, helping him to his feet, since he was real weak. But before they could reach the door, electrical currents went through them both and they both collapsed. Cye didn't get back up, but Sakora struggled to her feet.  
  
"So you remember what happened to you?" Talpa said. "But I'll fix that."  
  
Vines wound around her and another set of electrical currents went surging through her body. When her feet touched the ground again, she was once again on his side. Cye was watching the whole time. He wanted to help, but he felt like his energy had been drained. He started for the door, but Sakora grabbed him from behind and yanked, sending him flying to the middle of the room. Soon he was back against the wall, chained. Where the others were, they were getting closer and closer to the castle when Sakora appeared in front of them.  
  
"Sakora, you have to snap out of this," Anfissa said. "We're your friends."  
  
"I don't have any friends," Sakora said. "Armor of Night, tao akiyoshi."  
  
The others donned their armors and got ready to fight her, but Dynasty Soldiers appeared and they had their fill. Ryo hit one soldier, but was hit behind by Sakora.  
  
"So you're Wildfire," she said. "Let's see how your swords deal with mine."  
  
They started fighting. Thinking he had it, Ryo joined the two swords and jumped into the air.  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!" he said.  
  
"Okay, let's see how you do against this," she said, pointing her sword up towards him. "NIGHT SCREEN STRIKE!"  
  
Ryo's attack was nothing against her attack and the others turned at the explosion.  
  
*What will happen after the smoke clears? Is Ryo okay? Find out in Chapter Three?*  
  
--to be continued-- 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the smoke cleared, Sakora was standing and Ryo was on the ground, without his armor. Sakora opened her hand and they saw Ryo's kanji ball that gave him his power.  
  
"Two down, three to go," she said and disappeared.  
  
Rowen and Sage were already helping Ryo to his feet. He was half- conscious and barely able to stand.  
  
"Let's get him back to the house," Kento said. "We need to make another plan."  
  
Once at the house, Uly was up and was sitting in the kitchen when the guys came in with Ryo. Him and Mia entered the living room in time to see Rowen helping Ryo up the stairs, and disappearing into Ryo's room.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked the others. "What's the matter with Ryo?"  
  
"We were attacked by Sakora and Dynasty Soldiers and he tried to use his attack against Sakora's Night Screen Attack, which is very powerful," Catriona said.  
  
"And the bad thing is, she's got his kanji ball," Sage said.  
  
"How is he?" Mia asked as Rowen came back down the stairs.  
  
"He's asleep," Rowen said. "He got hit pretty hard."  
  
Back at the castle, Talpa appeared in front of Cye, who was still chained to the wall. His struggles had ceased after he grew tired of trying to break free of the chains that held him.  
  
"Talpa," Sakora said coming in the room. "I have Ryo's kanji ball."  
  
Cye's eyes widened at the news. Talpa went over and Sakora passed over the small ball that glowed red.  
  
"Finally, the armor of Wildfire is mine," Talpa said. "Now I've got his and Ryo's, all I'll need is Hardrock, Strata and Halo and I'll be more powerful than ever."  
  
"The others will stop you Talpa!" Cye yelled. "They won't give up until they've rescued me and gotten our kanji balls back."  
  
Talpa motioned for Sakora to leave and approached Cye once again. "We'll see, Torrent," he said. "For now, I'm sending you to the top of the castle, where the neverspirits live. They'll keep you silent for now."  
  
Beofre he knew it, he was in another room. Chains were around his wrists and ankles that were stretched out into hooks on the walls. The spirits swirled around him and the noise they made hurt his ears and he wished he could cover his ears. At the house, the others were getting ready to leave to save Cye and somehow free Sakora from Talpa's mind-control. Rowen had checked on Ryo, who was still asleep. Mia promised she will check on him and they all left.  
  
"Mia, do you think they'll get Cye back?" Uly said, coming in the living room where she was on the computer.  
  
"I'm sure they'll get him," Mia said. "Why don't you go ahead to bed. I'm going to check on Ryo and then go to bed."  
  
Uly headed upstairs and a few minutes later, she heard him laughing. Going to investigate, she found White Blaze on top of him, licking the boys' face.  
  
"Get off White Blaze," Uly said.  
  
White Blaze hopped off Uly and disappeared again into Ryo's room. Uly got up, wiping off slobber and disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him. Mia shook her head and went into Ryo's room to check on him. Ryo was sitting at the window, looking outside. White Blaze was beside him and Ryo was rubbing the tiger's head.  
  
"How are you doing, Ryo?" Mia asked.  
  
"Still a little shaky," Ryo said. "I can't believe she got my kanji ball. I mean, how was I to know that her attack would be more powerful than mine."  
  
"You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed," Mia said sitting down on the other side of the tiger. "But they are going to get your kanji ball, Cye and Sakora away from Talpa."  
  
Couple minutes later, Ryo got back into bed and was soon fast asleep, with White Blaze at his feet. Mia smiled and left the room, heading for her own room. Meanwhile, the others had entered the castle's gates and faced off agains the Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
"Armor of Stars, tao akimoto."  
  
"Armor of Smoke, tao torokichi."  
  
"Armor of Earth, tao naya."  
  
"Armor of Air, tao hongyun."  
  
From the tower where they had Cye, he could see the battle that raged down below. A blast of light illuminated near Rowen and Sakora appeared in her black armor.  
  
"Rowen," he tried to yell, but he knew it was no use, being up that high.  
  
He cringed as vines entwined around his body and more of his life was sucked out of him. The spirits were going to kill him if the others didn't get to him soon. He felt like screaming, but no words came out. Down below, Rowen faced off against Sakora.  
  
"NIGHT SCREEN STRIKE!"  
  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
  
Rowen's attack didn't stand a chance against Sakora's. He was hit harder than Ryo. He went flying backwards into the gate walls hard. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. His armor disappeared and his kanji ball rolled out beside him. Sakora went over and picked it up. She whistled and they all disappeared.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They waited until Sakora had left and then rushed over to Rowen.  
  
"We need to get him back to the house," Petra said. "He's hurt worse than Ryo."  
  
Sage and Kento carried him as they followed the girls out of the gates and into the woods heading for the house. Mia looked up as they entered and stood there as Petra followed Sage and Kento up the stairs and into Rowen's room.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked Lidiya.  
  
"Her Night Screen Attack was too much for him and he got slammed into the gate wall," Lidiya answered. "He's hurt worse than Ryo."  
  
Soon Sage and Kento came back down the stairs.  
  
"Petra will help him," Catriona said. "She's got really strong healing abilities."  
  
Petra came down five minutes later. "He's resting. He hurt his ribs pretty good but I managed to heal them almost all the way."  
  
They heard a noise and looked up to see Ryo standing there at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Where's Rowen?"  
  
Their faces told him everything. "He's going to be okay though, Ryo," Sage assured him.  
  
Ryo left to go back to his room, but he went over to Rowen's room and went in. Rowen was sound asleep in his bed, the covers drawn around him. Ryo left, shutting the door behind him, and started back to his room. White Blaze was stretched out on the bed asleep. Ryo went over and sat down at the window and looked out towards the woods. Downstairs, they were talking about some sort of strategy to use to free Cye and Sakora from Talpa's powers.  
  
"I was thinking that if we used our attacks at the same time on Sakora, we should be able to free her from Talpa's mind control," Anfissa said. "It might be the only way."  
  
"And while you fight her, we'll look for Cye," Kento said. "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Why don't you guys go get some rest and do that in the morning," Mia suggested. "It's getting late."  
  
They agreed. The guys headed for their rooms while the girls crashed in the spare bedroom. At the castle, Cye was still trapped in the castle tower with the spirits. He was more tired than he was and he didn't know how much longer he could make it.  
  
"I hope the guys get here soon," he said to himself.  
  
He heard laughter and turned to see Talpa standing nearby. "They'll come alright, Torrent. But they won't win. With my warlords and Sakora, they won't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see about that Talpa," Cye said. "They won't give up that easily."  
  
Talpa laughed and disappeared. The next morning, the guys were up earlier than usual. They were ready to invade Talpa's castle and free their friends. They set out for the castle just before dawn broke. What they didn't know was that Sakora was waiting for them inside the castle's gates. Sage and Kento were going to sneak in while the girls went right through the gates to find Sakora and free her.  
  
"We'll free Cye and get back out to help you guys if you need it," Sage said to Lidiya.  
  
"Good luck my friends," Lidiya said as they disappeared through the trees. To the other girls, "Let's go."  
  
They donned their armors and entered the castle's gates. Sakora stood there in her black armor.  
  
"I see you've still haven't given up," she said. "Night Screen Strike."  
  
"Let's do it," Catriona said.  
  
"Star Ribbon Cut."  
  
"Smoke Energy Blast."  
  
"Earth Quake Smasher."  
  
"Cloud Burst."  
  
With all four attacks fired at the same time, Sakora didn't stand a chance. She was hit hard and sent flying.  
  
"Did it work?" Anfissa asked Lidiya.  
  
"We'll know in a minute," Lidiya answered.  
  
Sakora slowly got to her feet shaking her head. "What happened?" she wondered and then saw the others. "Lidiya, what's going on?"  
  
"It worked," Petra said. "We freed her from Talpa's control."  
  
"Control? What are you talking about Petra?" Sakora asked.  
  
"You've been under Talpa's mind control for the past two weeks," Lidiya explained as they came over. "You've captured one of the Ronins and injured two of the others."  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed. "I did all that?"  
  
"Do you remember where they put Cye?" Catriona asked. "Sage and Kento, the two remaining Ronins are out looking for him now."  
  
"He's in the upmost tower," Sakora said, then reached into her pocket. "What are these?"  
  
"That looks like Ryo and Rowen's kanji balls," Lidiya said. "They'll be glad to get those back."  
  
"I remember Talpa giving me these to make me more powerful or something," Sakora said.  
  
"Well, let's go help the guys find Cye," Lidiya said.  
  
Talpa watched from a window and he saw everything. "So, they've freed her from my control. They might have saved their friend, but they won't save Torrent."  
  
He disappeared and reappeared in the tower. Cye could barely lift his head when Talpa appeared. Talpa unchained him and disappeared. Meanwhile, the girls had met up with Sage and Kento and headed for the tower.  
  
"It won't be any good going up there," Talpa said appearing with Cye.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let him go Talpa," Sage ordered.  
  
"I don't think so," Talpa said. "I want the rest of the armors or he dies."  
  
At the house, Ryo had woken to movement in the next room. He got up and went into Ryo's room. Rowen was standing at the window.  
  
"Feeling better, Rowen?" Ryo asked walking over to stand next to him.  
  
"A little," Rowen replied. "Where's the others?"  
  
"They left before dawn to go free Cye and Sakora," Ryo answered.  
  
"They'll need help," Rowen said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're nothing without our armors," Ryo argued. "How are we going to fight without them?"  
  
They decided to go ahead and head for the castle anyway. At the castle, Cye was still held by Talpa in the courtyard of the castle.  
  
"Hand the armors over Ronins," he ordered.  
  
"Sage, Kento," Ryo yelled as he and Rowen came into the yard.  
  
"Guys catch," Sakora said, throwing them their kanji balls.  
  
They caught them and donned their armors.  
  
"I feel much better now," Rowen said. "Ready to kick Talpa's butt, buddy?"  
  
"You betcha," Ryo answered.  
  
"This is going to be the last battle for Talpa," Sage said. "Free Cye or prepare to face the consequences?"  
  
"Give me Sakora," Talpa said. "Seems like a fair trade to me."  
  
"Let me deal with him," Sakora told them. "But watch out. He might have something up his sleeve."  
  
They all nodded and Sakora started walking towards Talpa.  
  
"Walk slowly," he told Cye, releasing him.  
  
Cye was strong enough to walk and he started towards the others. Suddenly a bright light lit up the yard. It was from Talpa and Cye fell to the ground near the Ronins.  
  
"Cye," Ryo said running over to him.  
  
Cye was unconscious from exhaustion. The light from Talpa came from Sakora who had stuck her sword into him and he disappeared.  
  
"Hopefully, that will be the end of Talpa," Sakora said walking back to them.  
  
They turned and walked out of the gates and toward the house with Rowen and Ryo carrying Cye. Two days later, Cye was stronger and was lying on the couch watching TV when the others came in.  
  
"Feeling better Cye," Sakora asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Lots better," he replied. "Thanks to you guys."  
  
"So are you guys going to hang around?" Sage asked the girls. "We could use the help if any other evil shows its ugly face."  
  
"Well, Mia did offer us a place to stay so I think we're going to," Lidiya said. 


End file.
